parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style) Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Rinna Raccoon: So, how was the first day of school? *Beehonie: It was fine, I guess. *Smurfette (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Betty DeVille: Did you guys pick up on that? *Marge Simpson: Sure did. *Lois Griffin: Something's wrong. *Betty DeVille: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Rinna Raccoon Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Rinna Raccoon Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Betty DeVille: Signal him again. *Eugene H. Krabs: Ah, so, Beehonie, how was school? *Nicole Watterson: Seriously? *Betty DeVille: You've gotta be kidding me! *Scarlett: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Productions) *(Penelope Pussycat Touches a Button) *Beehonie: School was great, all right? *Goofy: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Rinna Raccoon: Beehonie, is everything okay? *(Beehonie Scoffs) *Bright Heart Raccoon: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Bright Heart Raccoon: No! Not the foot! *Eugene H. Krabs: Beehonie, I do not like this new attitude. *Stewie Griffin: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Goofy: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Stewie Griffin Punches Goofy and Hits a Button) *Beehonie: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Deaf con 2. *Eugene H. Krabs: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Stewie Griffin: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Beehonie: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Bright Heart Raccoon: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Eugene H. Krabs and Beehonie Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Stewie Griffin Screams) *Beehonie: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Eugene H. Krabs: That's it. Go to your room. *Bright Heart Raccoon: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Lois Griffin: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style), Toy Story 3 (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style), and Finding Philly Phil (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style)... *(Scarlett Pushes a Button) *Bugs Bunny: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Rinna Raccoon: So, Beehonie, how was the first day of school? *Beehonie: Fine, I guess. *Betty DeVille: Did you guys pick up on that? *Marge Simpson: Sure did. *Lois Griffin: Something's wrong. *Betty DeVille: Signal the husband. *Rinna Raccoon: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Smurfette: I'm Smurfette. This is Princess Eilonwy. That's Stewie Griffin. *Stewie Griffin: What? *Smurfette: This is Penelope Pussycat. And that's Goofy. *Goofy: (Screaming) *Smurfette: We're Beehonie's emotions. These are Beehonie's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Eilonwy: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Smurfette: What happened? Eilonwy! *Goofy: She did something to the memory! *Rinna Raccoon: Is everything okay? *Beehonie: I dunno. *Goofy: Change it back, Smurfette! *Smurfette: I'm trying! *Eilonwy: Smurfette, no! Please! *Smurfette: Let it go! *Goofy: The core memories! *Smurfette: No, no, no, no! *Stewie Griffin: Can I say that curse word now? *Penelope Pussycat: What do we do now? *Goofy: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Penelope Pussycat: We have a major problem. *Goofy: Oh, I wish Smurfette was here. *Smurfette: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Eilonwy: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Smurfette: Think positive! *Eilonwy: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Goofy: What was that? Was it a bear? *Penelope Pussycat: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Stewie Griffin: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Smurfette: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Rarity! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style), Monsters Inc. (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style), and Finding Philly Phil (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style)) *Smurfette: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Penelope Pussycat: It's broccoli! *Stewie Griffin: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Dr. Strangeglove: Who's the birthday girl? *Beehonie: (Yells) *Goofy: Brain freeze! *Smurfette: Hang on! Beehonie, here we come! Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Trailer Category:Transcripts Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz